The Holding Game
by Yamichik
Summary: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto’s pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act, after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 1:) The rules were made to be broken?

The sweat on his shirt turned cold quickly as he ran through the forest. He had to win this time. The fact that training was forbidden in this particular portion of the forest since it was so close to a walking trail nearby, was completely ignored for now. After all, this area had the flattest ground and seemed to be an ideal spot for training. Plus they had been there twice already and nothing had happened.

"This is it Sasuke!" yelled Naruto from the center of the area. "Today, I will beat you and prove that I'm a way better ninja than you!"

"Hmph." sneered Sasuke, "Do your best." He said mockingly. Naruto fumed at his comment; too many times he had fallen short of Sasuke. He was sick of it, and today, he was sure he would be triumphant.

"Okay then, to the top of those two trees and back. Whoever's mark is the highest wins!" said Naruto.

"Fine!" said Sasuke as he turned his eyes to look at the tall trees before him. "Let this be the determining factor for who is truly the superior ninja!"

"That means permanent bragging rights!" said Naruto pointing in Sasuke's face rudely.

"Hmph. Whatever..." he replied.

"Let's get ready to do this then." said Naruto as he turned to position himself to run up the trees in front of him. _'I won't lose to Sasuke this time!'_ he thought. He looked over to see Sasuke preparing to sprint up the tree also.

'_I won't let him win.'_ thought Sasuke.

The two boys readied themselves; and when the moment was right, and the forest was silent, Naruto yelled,

"Go!"

The two of them took off at top speed, their feet landing heavily on the trees' trunks as they scaled the sides without even using their hands. As they reached the top, each looking over at the other boy's progress, they ran neck and neck as they each whipped from the bags on their hips a kunai and carved a gash into their trees, marking their achievement. They then returned to the ground and glared at each other with narrow eyes. Panting heavily, they craned their necks to look up.

"Looks like the marks are even." said Sasuke.

"Looks like that means we go again." said Naruto.

And go again they did. Over and over, only to have each contest come out even.

"This isn't working!" yelled Sasuke, "We'll both be completely out of chakra soon at this rate!"

"Well, then let's try something else!" said Naruto.

"What then?" said Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto panted as he squinted up at the sky for a minute before answering. Sunset would be soon and it would get dark.

"Sparring." He said. "Let's spar and see who gets hit first."

"Naruto, not only is that a bad idea, but it's way too dangerous to do that here. Did you completely forget that we're not even supposed to be training here at all?" he lifted his head a little and slowed his breaths. "I mean, running up and down trees is one thing, but sparring and throwing a bunch kunais around is another."

"What's wrong Sasuke? I mean, the rules were made to be broken right?" Naruto sneered at Sasuke again. "Or maybe you're nervous about fighting me with such a small amount of chakra left because you know you'll lose?" Sasuke's blood boiled at Naruto's insulting presumptions, but not quite enough yet to take his common sense out.

"We're already pushing it!" he yelled.

"Fine then." said Naruto as he stood up straight. "We'll just go if you're that big of a sissy." He said as he smirked and turned to walk away.

Sasuke was usually more cool headed than Naruto, but knowing that he just couldn't beat him for some reason bothered him to no end. In that moment, Sasuke cast away his rationale and yelled back at Naruto.

"I'm no sissy! You want to fight me, then come on! Right here, right now!" Naruto slowed his pace and turned his head.

"Oh, so you changed your mind." He took his fighting stance, "Not like it'll matter anyway, you're gonna lose to me today Sasuke!"

"A few rules first, loser." Said Sasuke, "Keep track of every kunai you throw. We don't need to get caught out here. And watch where you aim them, don't hit things unnecessarily, we shouldn't leave a bunch of gashes and marks everywhere. Aim for me, loser."

"No problem!" said Naruto as he jumped from his location and lunged at Sasuke, who promptly dodged him and threw two kunais at his back. Naruto quickly flung around a tree near him and blocked both kunais with the branches of the tree.

Their sparring match went on for what felt like forever for both of them. They were losing chakra and getting very exhausted. Naruto could barely see where he was throwing his weapons anymore, it was starting to get dusky and his arms were weak, as well as his aim. Sasuke wasn't much better off. He was panting hard and holding his chest from exhaustion.

They continued a few more minutes, sparring and blocking every weapon that came their way, until they were down to their last. Naruto reaching into his hip bag and realized he had only one kunai left. Sasuke noticing that he had only two left. Determined to make the last move count, Naruto gathered the last of his chakra and sprinted up a tall tree. He took aim at Sasuke who was on the ground scouting the trees and with the last ounce of his strength, threw a single kunai through the dusky air, not even knowing where it went before he nearly collapsed in the tree from sheer exhaustion. Sasuke saw the kunai flying in the air at a dangerous speed, but he only watched in horror as he realized it wasn't flying towards him.

Sasuke stood in shock for a second as he saw the sharp object flying past him, and directly in the path of an older man walking in the forest alone. Naruto, whose vision was blurred from overexertion, looked on and saw only Sasuke's struggle to move on the ground.

"No!" yelled Sasuke as he moved as quickly as he could to throw one of his own weapons to intercept Naruto's speeding kunai. He could only watch in shock and disbelief when his kunai, collided with Naruto's not to stop it, but only to seem to defy the laws of physics and join its fatal trajectory, directly into an innocent victim's chest and stomach.

-----------------------

Ch.2 is going up soon! I hope it seems interesting and you really enjoy this story, it's designed to keep you on the edge of your seat! Please read it and review, tell this new author how she's doing!!

Stay up y'all,  
-Sabs


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 2:) The worst of all possible things

Naruto began to open his eyes to find himself on the ground leaning against a tree. The sun was nearly completely set and there was no sign of Sasuke immediately, until he stood up and looked around more intently. He then saw Sasuke sitting against a tree with his head between his knees and his fingers gripping his hair tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto in a mocking manner. "Did I beat you that bad?" Sasuke was very silent for a few seconds before he lifted his eyes slowly and shook his head.

"Naruto… it's…" he started, but he felt like he was choking on the words. He motioned slightly with his head in the direction to the right of him, where amongst a few branches and rocks, lay a man's body in the dirt.

"What the?!" said Naruto as he scuffled in the dirt, turning over the man's body to reveal an older man about 50 or so years old. Obviously dead, the man was soaked in blood and had two kunais protruding from his body. One piercing his chest, and the other stabbed into his abdomen. Naruto gasped as he took in the horrid sight before him.

"Sasuke… What happened to him?!" he asked frantically. "Did something happen while I was out?!"

"No Naruto, you weren't out. You were very much aware when this happened. Naruto, do you remember when you tried to hit me with your last kunai?"

"I-I mean, I remember throwing the kunai, but my vision was so blurry… I was exhausted, I couldn't even see where I was throwing it!"

"Well, I saw your kunai miss me and fly towards that man… I tried to throw my own weapon to knock it off course, but instead for some reason, they stuck together and caused this man to be stabbed twice." Naruto fell back hard from his feet as he gasped for air with his eyes wide.

"Sasuke…" his voice was jittery and his sweat ran cold. "Are you saying… that we killed this man?" Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"God, no…" said Naruto in a tiny voice. "What should we do?"

The two boys remained in the stark silence of the woods for a few minutes. Sasuke avoided eye contact with Naruto, and Naruto avoided speaking to Sasuke. Until the silence was broken by Sasuke's body sliding down a tree trunk next to Naruto's. Naruto sat facing straight forward with a misty look in his red eyes. Sasuke looked up into the treetops and closed his own. He took a deep breath and released it.

"We can't tell anyone about this." He deadpanned. Naruto's eyes bolted to Sasuke, who carefully avoided eye contact once again.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Naruto. Just as he began to speak, his cell phone rang, vibrating in his jacket pocket. He picked it up and answered. It was Sakura, asking something about training on Saturday.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke's not answering his phone, so do you know when-" Naruto cut her off before she could even finish.

"Sakura, I can't talk to you right now! Call back later or something!" He seethed as he hurriedly stuffed his phone back into his pocket without thinking.

"Sasuke, we have to tell someone about this!"

"Naruto, if we tell anyone about this…" Sasuke paused and then started again. "You realize this is manslaughter right? They'll never settle on which of us is more at fault. We'll both end up taking the fall. It may seem like the right thing to do, but trust me, it will ruin both of our lives."

"I can't believe you're even saying that!" said Naruto as he jumped up. "This is a terrible thing we've done! We can't just cover it up and act normal about it!"

"Naruto, listen to me. Are you ready to throw away your whole life right now?!" yelled Sasuke as he stood up right in Naruto's face. Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest, but he was still listening to Sasuke's words. "All of your dreams, your hopes… it will all disappear." He turned away and looked over his shoulder. "Do you honestly think that you will ever be named Hokage if everyone knows you knowingly broke the rules and killed an innocent person?"

Naruto's eyes were twitching and his fists clenched tightly. He was being torn apart by fear and guilt already. But even the torment from his actions wasn't enough to keep him in his right mind. He gave in to his fear and dropped his head, then nodded in agreement. Sasuke nodded back and they shook hands, sealing their terrible secret between the two of them.

"So what do we do now?" asked Naruto glumly.

"We have to hide the body…" replied Sasuke. "If anyone finds him too soon, they'll know that the two of us were the only genin missing the same day that he died."

"So we just need to keep them from finding him for a few days?"

"Yeah…"

The two searched around themselves for a place to drag the body.

"What about the river?" asked Naruto.

"It may float back to the village. No good." Sasuke said as he moved some rocks around the man's head.

"What about the cave at the falls?"

"That may work." said Sasuke as he grabbed the man's arms. "Grab his feet and let's get him moving." Touching the man's body made Naruto sick to his stomach, but he forced himself.

A while later, they arrived at the falls. The moon was starting to show itself as it got darker. Sasuke and Naruto's shadows emerged from behind the tall bushes.

"There's a cave up there behind the falls Naruto." said Sasuke. "We need to put him up there and leave him."

"Why way up there?" asked Naruto, his blue eyes like ice.

"The water will decompose his body more rapidly than if we left it down here." He replied without looking at the other boy. Naruto really hated the way Sasuke seemed to think like a criminal.

"And also… he won't fit in that tiny sized cave as tall as he is." Added Sasuke. Naruto convulsed in a cramp with fear.

"Wait, are you saying we'll have to…" Naruto's words balled up in his throat. "…Cut him up?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto gave him a look as if to say 'that's it.' and turned away.

"Naruto, if you leave it like this, it's suicide for us!"

"Sasuke! This is wrong, I can't do this!"

"Look, I've got one kunai left, let's just do it and get this over with!" Naruto was frozen with shock at Sasuke's determination to cover this up. This heinous crime committed only a little while ago, that was now driving the usually cool-headed Sasuke to the brink of insanity. Naruto then gathered all of his strength, yet gave in once again to cowardice. His hands shaking the whole time, he helped Sasuke slowly dissect the man's body and let the blood run off little by little into the water of the falls.

-----------------------

Sasuke and Naruto are getting in over their heads huh? Ch.3 is sooooo ready to come to y'all! Keep looking me up and telling me how I'm doing, I love them reviews, LoL!

Stay up y'all,  
-Sabs


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T+

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 3:) It catches up to you

Naruto and Sasuke left the forest when it was dark. Leaving their hideous crime in the shadows of the falls. Naruto dropped his head and felt his eyes burn as hot tears welled up behind his lids. Sasuke looked straight ahead, letting no emotion slip his exterior. Silence was all there was that night between them.

The next day, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He had stripped from his training clothes and fallen asleep in his t-shirt and shorts on top of his blankets. He had a headache. He touched his forehead as he dragged himself from his bed. Memories from the previous night began to attack him and he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to purge his thoughts. It didn't work, and he saw red. Red water and red ground where the man's blood had spilled before him.

Looking up at the clock, he gave a groan as he saw the time, it was almost 9:00. Kakashi sensei usually had them meet at 9:15. He then decided to get a move on and leave for Friday training. He scuffled through his room and looked for something to put on. It was then that he saw the bloody and wet training outfit he had worn the night before. He froze for a second before violently scooping the clothing up and stuffing it into his trash can. He breathed for a few seconds before he composed himself once again and continued to prepare for the day, his only area of solace being that he hadn't known the old man's identity who's memory now tortured him.

Sasuke walked toward the meeting spot on the bridge slowly. He didn't want to be late, even though he knew Kakashi sensei would be. He was the first to arrive, even Sakura was running late today. He looked below himself and saw the water from the river flowing quickly.

"Sasuke." said a frail voice behind him. He turned around to see Naruto approaching the bridge. He looked rough.

"Hard time sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." They were both silent for an extended amount of time before the next word was spoken.

"Village is quiet huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, like no one's even here."

"Like nothing's different…and no one's missing…"

"…I've been trying to forget." Said Naruto.

"Me too." Said Sasuke.

Once again, a long silence, broken only by Sakura's greeting to the two of them.

"Hi guys!" she chimed.

"Hey." The two of them said flatly in unison.

"Where's sensei?!" she asked "I was 10 minutes late myself and he's still not here?"

"No." replied Sasuke.

"Oh well, it can't be helped I guess." She shrugged as she joined the boys leaning over the bridge. Their three faces remained straight, and Naruto in particular noticed a change in their team's demeanor. After all, Sakura usually always made Naruto feel happy. But then again, everything was really messed up today.

Hours passed, and Kakashi showed up eventually at about 3 o'clock. Needless to say, the whole team was totally ticked off for being made to wait so long. Training sucked for the whole team. Even though he was extremely late, Kakashi was still confused as to why not even Sasuke was trying his best. He considered calling them together for a talk, but decided not to. They were probably just having 'adolescent moments'.

After training, Naruto started to go home, he was still kinda tired from the night before. Training ran long today, it was already getting dark, so why try to push himself to hang out late. He made his way home, and fixed a cup of ramen for himself. While waiting the dreaded 3 minutes he hated so much, a killer headache hit him right where it hurt. His head hurt all night, he eventually fell asleep though. The night sucked for Naruto.

In addition to his now constant headaches, sleeping wasn't remaining easy for Naruto either. As he woke the next day in his bed, he scratched his head and looked from his window. There were no training sessions scheduled for today, so technically he could sleep as long as he wanted. But seeing as how sleep wasn't his friend lately, his day off was pretty much a waste. Still, he needed something to do, he couldn't just sit around his apartment all day being tormented by his thoughts about what he and Sasuke had done a few days ago. Naruto got up and got ready to go out. Where, he didn't know, but he just felt like he had to get out. Naruto got dressed and opened his door. As immediately as he had pushed the knob away…

"Hey," A quiet and deep voice came from nowhere, nearly scaring the life out of the unsuspecting Naruto.

"Hokage-sama is calling for us all Naruto."

"Shino!" said Naruto in a blaming manner, "Don't DO that!"

"Excuse me, but he said it's urgent."

"Then I'll be right there." He said while catching his breath again. Shino nodded and walked away.

"Weirdo." Grumbled Naruto as he headed in the direction of the Hokage's mansion. He had gone from feeling depressed to feeling very irritable. After all, snapping on Shino like that. What did Shino ever do to anyone?

Sasuke had already left his apartment and was rounding the bend to the Hokage's mansion at the same time as Naruto. He glared at him and swallowed a dry lump as he realized that practically everyone in the village was around the Hokage's mansion. He uncomfortably walked past Naruto and joined the crowd, standing toward the front. Hokage-sama stood above them all on the balcony.

"I'm very deeply upset by this terrible occurrence." Sondaime said in a very solemn tone. "This man truly-" his voice cut off as he became slightly choked up. "I'm sorry. This man truly was one of my closest and oldest friends. He was supposed to appear at a meeting over dinner at the mansion, which fell on the day he was born. I wondered what kept him…I guess we now know the answer to that mystery."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he nervously began to look around the crowd.

"To imagine him being brutally murdered and disfigured in such a horrid way." With that comment, Naruto, who was across the way, was in his own personal hell. His legs began to shake, and he turned quickly and walked off into the village. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Across the crowd, closer to Hokage Rock, stood Sasuke. He had heard too, and his heart held about twice as much fear, but unlike Naruto, he never faltered. After listening for the memorial information, Sasuke left and went around to Naruto's apartment. There, he stood at the door, but he didn't knock. He just stared at the door and then left. He had decided. He didn't need anyone to get him through this.

A few hours later, after some forced training in the academy gym, Sasuke returned to his apartment and ordered something to eat. The food wouldn't get there for about 30 minutes, so he sat there and stared at his walls. He had managed to escape thinking about what the Hokage had said earlier for a long time. However, now he was fighting a losing battle at keeping his mind away from it. He could barely accept the incredible irony that the old man was actually someone important.

Almost without thinking, he found himself reaching for his cell phone and calling the only person he could talk to about it.

"Hello?" said a tired voice over the phone.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke… hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really…" there was an awkward pause when neither boy wanted to say what they both knew was going to come up. "You sound tired." Said Sasuke. "Have you been doing some hard training today?"

"No… I haven't been able to make myself train." Sasuke heard Naruto breath a heavy sigh. "This is killing me Sasuke."

"Just deal with it." Said Sasuke firmly. "It will blow over soon."

"Blow over?" asked Naruto with an attitude.

"You know what I mean. Just give Konoha a little chance to heal. Then… we can start-"

"Forgiving ourselves?" Naruto cut in.

There was another silent pause as Sasuke thought to himself. _'I thought if I acted like I didn't care, then it wouldn't matter anymore… That if I just kept too busy to think about it, it would fade away… I was wrong. It caught up to me.'_

He breathed over the phone for a second before speaking again.

"Just don't blow it Naruto. We've already done too much to back out now."

"I know that!" said Naruto.

"Fine, then hang up." Said Sasuke. "Try to get some rest, it'll just look suspicious if you and I are the only two stressed out basket cases in the village."

With that he hung up and laid back on his bed before the bell rang. His food was finally there, but somehow, he had completely lost his appetite.

------------------------

Hey y'all, Ch.4 is right up next! As always, you know I love them reviews, so keep em coming! Let the author know what's up.

Peace,  
-Sabs


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 4:) Sasuke's guilt

The next day was Sunday, and Sasuke was feeling anything but holy. In spite of his amazing control over his emotional display, he surprised himself by acknowledging that this was the absolute worst he'd ever felt in his life.

Regardless, he knew just sitting around the house all day would look even more suspicious. One of the other genin, most likely a girl, would notice he wasn't in church and they'd all show up at his door after service to see what was wrong. That was the last thing he wanted, so he dragged himself out of his apartment at around 9:45 to leave for the morning service at the Konoha church.

When he got there, everyone else had already found a seat, but for some reason the closest chair left was beside Sakura. He didn't really care about sitting next to Sakura, he'd have preferred to not sit by anyone, but that wasn't even possible anyway, so he walked down the aisle and sat next to his female teammate.

"Hi Sasuke!" said Sakura, Ino was beside her smiling at him too, as was Tenten. The girls always sat together, so it made Sasuke wonder why a seat was even open.

"I never thought I'd be happy for Hinata to miss church!" she laughed.

"Sakura, you're horrible." Said Ino as she leaned over to talk to Sasuke. "Poor Hinata has the flu, but I'm sure she'd be fine with you as her substitute today!" joked Ino.

"I'm sure." Said Sasuke with a weird look on his face. The two girls just laughed, and Sasuke actually cracked a smile. Church usually made him feel better anyway.

Time passed, and he began to get into the sermon. Before he knew it, the alter call was given and prayer was offered to those in need of it. Something pulled at him, something he'd never felt before. An urge to run to the front and beg for someone to lay hands on him. He held it back of course, but he couldn't help but stand there and let his mind wander around. Eventually of course, it came back to his terrible guilt, which had about tripled in size since he'd last seen Naruto at the announcement where they were informed that the old man was the Hokage's dearest friend. Sasuke thought to himself, trying hard not to release his emotions outwardly. He thought, _'Three nights ago, I killed a man and hid his death… Now, how can I stand here in a church knowing that I hold such a terrible secret inside me?! Then I talk to Naruto about doing the 'right' thing… The word hypocrite doesn't even begin to describe me… '_

Sasuke was so zoned out, he didn't notice his eyes tearing up.

"Hey Ino, look at Sasuke." whispered Sakura. "He looks like he's gonna cry or something." The girls just looked on as they had never seen Sasuke get emotional.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay?" asked Ino after a few seconds. Her question broke him out of his zoned out state.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly.

"O-Okay, I just thought I saw you getting a little misty there…"

"No, I'm fine." He repeated. "Worry about yourself."

Sasuke only managed a passing glance at Naruto after service, but he could easily see the worry on his face.

Later on, as he sat in his apartment staring blankly at the wall, he began to have what he could only think of as insane urges. He had already caught himself reaching for the phone to call the academy office and turn himself in twice. He gripped his head in his palms and leaned forward. He felt horrible, like he was literally losing his mind. He slumped down until he was nervously scrunched on the floor against the edge of his bed and he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

A single tear trailing down is right cheek.

He made not a single sound, he was no longer familiar with the sensation of the hot wetness that was emerging as a result of his pure frustration. Sasuke hadn't shed a tear in years, he was always so good at holding in all of his emotions usually, and yet they were now pouring out freely. In a way, it scared him. If this could happen, how much more would he unwillingly release? He shocked himself that he still even knew how to cry. However, that retrieval of a lost childhood ability, would be his only solace for the night.

----------------------------------

A little OOC with Sasuke there huh? LoL, Ch.5 is waiting for you already! I decided to give you two at once, LoL! Have fun with it, and review for me, cause I love it!

Peace,  
-Sabs


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 5:) Naruto's guilt

Naruto sat on the cold table with his fingers gripped over the sides tightly. His eyes were bloodshot, he had been up all night. He lifted his eyes to the window above the door and saw the morning light pouring through. As he stared up, the nurse walked in and handed him a paper.

"What's this?" he inquired.

"It's a prescription for a sleep aid." She said. "You're very fatigued! Have you been pushing yourself to your limit everyday lately or something?"

"… Yeah."

"Well, just be sure to have an adult supervise your medication for you after you fill the prescription." She added as she handed him his shirt and walked out.

Naruto pulled his shirt on and slid off the table. He dragged himself to the door where Kakashi sensei was waiting outside, after all, he was the one who had sent Naruto to the doctor when he showed up for training looking like a zombie too many times in a row.

"So will you live?" he asked.

"…"

"What's that you've got?" he asked as he took the paper from him. "A prescription for a sleep aid? Is that the best they can do?" He sighed. "Whatever, as long as it snaps you out of this funk you're in." He once again eyed Naruto, who once again didn't respond.

"Well, let's go get this filled shall we?" he said waving the paper in the air.

Naruto and his sensei walked along to the pharmacy as Naruto rubbed his palms on his pants legs. They were wet, he really wasn't feeling well at all lately, and irregardless what the nurse said, it wasn't just mere fatigue. Naruto knew exactly what it was, but the thought of it just made him sicker.

"Well, here we are." Said Kakashi plainly as he eyed Naruto, who had fallen behind by a good 5 feet. One look at Naruto's sickly condition was enough. "Whew, better hurry…" muttered Kakashi as he stepped up to fill the prescription, which didn't take long, and soon they were back on their way to the central part of the village.

"I would advise you to take the day off." Started Kakashi. "Don't worry about training today, just hang out or something, and be sure to rest tonight. Take the medicine, but be sure to read the label alright?" he added. Naruto nodded his head. "I'm gonna take off now." said Kakashi abruptly like he always did. "So where are _you_ going from here?" he inquired.

"Home." Said Naruto quietly. Kakashi nodded, and after handing him the bottle of medicine, he left. Naruto rubbed his eyes and watched his sensei leave. It was still morning, and he wasn't sure how to use his time, so he just leaned in the direction that his feet were pointing and began walking.

Eventually, he wound up at the training grounds and found Rock Lee there, as usual. After all, the boy probably put in more training hours than all of the rest of them combined.

"Hello Naruto!" he said eagerly. Naruto seemed slightly shocked at his cheerful greeting, but then he remembered that Lee didn't know what he had done. Of course he was cheerful.

"Hey." Said Naruto, forcing a smile. Lee suddenly looked concerned.

"It is an unfortunate event what happened to Hokage-sama's acquaintance." He said as he turned around to continue stretching his legs out on the ground. Naruto's stomach did a flip, but then settled as he forced reason within himself. Things of this sort didn't happen on a regular basis in Konoha, of course Lee was going to bring it up.

"Yeah, it is..." drawled Naruto, eager to change the subject.

"It is even more of a tragedy to know that it took place on his birthday."

"Y-Yeah…" agreed Naruto nervously. His fingers twitched from his eagerness to leave. He simply could not stand here and talk about his crime as if he had no part in it.

"Do you think that-"

"I have to go now." Interrupted Naruto as he began to turn away.

"Wait, Naruto!" yelled Lee. "How about a match against me? You look wound up, it may actually help you relax later if you work hard now." Naruto stared at his friend. He didn't deserve great friends like Lee.

"Sorry Lee, but I'm not supposed to do any training today. Kakashi sensei's orders." He said with a small forced smile.

"I understand." Said Lee giving a thumbs up and smiling. "Following your sensei's direction will make you strong!"

"Right. I'll see you later Lee." Naruto said as he turned to walk away. Lee waved and went back to his stretching. Naruto once again had no idea where to go. He wasn't even hungry, so back to his apartment was the only place he could think of.

When he got there, he immediately unzipped his jacket. He hadn't noticed it had gotten so hot outside. He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. Even though it was still early afternoon, he was still pretty tired, but still also unable to sleep. He rolled around a few times, until he got sick of it. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his prescription medicine.

"Maybe if I take these, I'll get some rest…" he mumbled as he opened the cap.

Darkness… and hollow pathways. He knew this place well. It wouldn't be long before that stinking fox would start running his fowl mouth again. But why was he here now?

"You worthless pawn!" growled an angry voice.

"Hey! You don't talk to me like that!" yelled Naruto. "You're in MY body, remember?!"

"You stupid brat!" growled the Kyuubi, he seemed even more pissed off than usual. "Don't you remember what I told you at the beginning?! If your pitiful ass dies, then so do I! Look at the condition you're in! If you're here, then you must be at death's door!" he seethed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? I didn't sense a fight, so why are you so close to death?!"

"Close to death?" questioned Naruto.

He suddenly felt sick. Extremely sick, as he groaned and hunched over to his knees. Pain radiated from his stomach throughout his body as he reeled and his breath became labored. "I-I don't know what's-" he started as he was suddenly thrusted back into the real world to the sound of Kyuubi's frustrated growling and angry snarls. He still felt horribly ill when his eyes peeled half open to see the familiar walls of his room. Almost as if he knew his consciousness wouldn't last long, he dragged his hands across his bed and found that they landed on the pill bottle that lay on his blanket. He was slipping away. Strangely, he felt a sense of rest through all the pain. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to fight. Naruto exhaled and let his hand drop over the side of the bed, his fingers reflexively still gripping the bottle; and before his world went black, he noticed something he hadn't before…

The bottle had no weight.

-------------------------------

Is the suspense killing you yet?? LoL, I'll have the new chapter 6 up for you soon! Read, Review, and Enjoy please! It makes me smile, LoL! (please forgive Kyuubi's langauge, I can only imagine that's how he really talks, lol)

Peace,  
-Sabs


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 6:) My eyes have seen

Sakura sighed. She had been standing out in the heat for awhile.

"Where the heck could he be?" she said to herself. She had already called his cell phone twice with no answer. She frustratedly looked into the windows of Naruto's apartment and tapped the glass. Nothing.

"Naruto!" she called out loud. "What are you doing?" she looked around for a second, and then finally got an idea. She pushed on the window firmly with both hands, and lifted. Sure enough, the window slid open and Sakura smiled. "Sorry Naruto, I know I shouldn't be breaking into your house, but for pity's sake, no one can find you!" she whispered as she slid through the window and placed her feet on the floor. "Maybe he's in the bath or something…" she said as she snuck around quietly. It was dead silent, strange for any environment related with Naruto.

"Naruto?" she called as she rounded the corner leading to his bedroom. The door was cracked open, and when she pushed it with her hand, she stood in silence at the sight of Naruto lying oddly on his bed.

Sakura didn't exactly know why she immediately felt a sensation of panic rise within herself, after all, the situation didn't exactly seem immediately dangerous. He looked like he was sleeping. In a trance-like state, she approached him and touched his face.

"Naruto?" she asked. He didn't respond. Now she truly was beginning to panic as she began shaking him by the shoulders and pulling at his shirt.

"Naruto!" she called as tears began to spill from her eyes, "Naruto, please wake up!!" His skin was moist and his body was hot. It was then that she noticed the item gripped in his left hand. She snatched it and frantically searched the label. "Oh God, no… Naruto! What did you take?!" she cried. "Somebody please help me!" she screamed out of the open window of his bedroom. It was like a nightmare, and there seemed to be no way out.

------------------

Sasuke's fingers were pressed over his lips. He was afraid to move. Afraid that if he made one move, things would get worse than they already were; if that was even possible. He peered beside him to see Sakura's tear stained face as she stared at the floor.

"Sakura I-" he started, but was interrupted by a curtain drawing back and a doctor stepping out. He and Sakura bolted to their feet at the same time.

"How is he?!" inquired Sakura anxiously.

"He had a lethal dose of that sleeping medication you found him with." said the doctor.

"Oh God…" quivered Sakura.

"He's very lucky you found him young lady. About 15 more minutes and his systems would have totally shut down. However, I do think his chances are good now. He shouldn't have anymore complications, just give it time."

"Was he trying to kill himself?" asked Sasuke.

"It's too soon to tell. I can order a psychiatric evaluation once he's recovered a little more." said the doctor. "Keep an eye on him, and let him rest for a while." He added as he stepped out. Sakura and Sasuke both thanked the doctor and walked over to Naruto's bedside. He looked miserable, tubes and wires everywhere.

"Naruto…" started Sasuke.

"Why did you do something like this?" whispered Sakura as she reached for his hand. Naruto began to open his eyes in response to her touch.

"S-Sakura?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Naruto!" she said happily. "I'm so happy you're alive!"

"Naruto!" said Sasuke in a tone that was uncharacteristically happy for him, drawing a look of surprise from Sakura. "Loser, why'd you do this?" he asked. Naruto shook his head to the best of his abilities.

"Okay kids, no hard questions. You heard the doctor, he needs to rest." Commented a nurse from the doorway. "Visiting hours are ending now, you'll have to come to see him tomorrow."

"We will." Said Sasuke as the two of them began to leave. Sakura waved and followed Sasuke out the door. Naruto was already asleep.

The next day, Sakura was the first at the door when visiting hours began. She walked in and greeted Naruto, who had since had his wires and tubes removed for the most part. He looked much better.

"Hey." she said with a smile. She passed him and cheerfully began to arrange a simple set of 3 yellow flowers in a tall, skinny, glass vase for his windowsill. The light reflected from the glass, sending a pale rainbow of color across the ends of Sakura's pink hair that were closest to the window.

"Hey Sakura…" he replied looking down at the floor. "Thank you."

Sakura turned around and just stared for a second. "Of course, Naruto." She said firmly.

"Just so you know, I didn't try to kill myself. I just-" he paused, wondering if he should ask. "How did you know to come for me?"

"Well… Rock Lee called my cell phone and told me that he'd seen you earlier. He said that you were acting… funny. And he knows that you like me, so he figured if anyone could go and probably get you to open up, it'd be me." She looked at him with concern, when the door opened behind her suddenly. It was Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke." Greeted Sakura.

"Hey." He said plainly as he approached Naruto. "You look better."

"I feel better." He replied. "But not totally, if you know what I mean." He droned. Sasuke eyed him harshly. "Don't talk about it." Shot Sasuke coldly.

"How can I not?" snapped Naruto.

"Shut up loser."

"It's not helping anyone to keep doing this, not even us!"

"I said shut up!" yelled Sasuke jumping into Naruto's face.

"Come on you two!' said Sakura from the other side of the room. "Just stop! I know what you're dealing with can't be easy but-" There was a sudden silence in the room as the two boys stared at Sakura with eyes wide with fear. "I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, covering her mouth. Sasuke spoke up.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" he asked urgently.

"I mean… I-I just…"

"Come on Sakura, tell us!" said Naruto nervously. Sasuke and Naruto were both practically sweating bullets. Sakura covered part of her face, leaving only her mouth visible.

"I…" She said in a tiny voice. "I know your secret."

-----------------------------  
Hey y'all, did you like this chapter? The next one is sooo on the way to you! Sorry if it seemed a bit short, but I really don't want to rush the story! Enjoy joy!!

Peace,  
-Sabs


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 7:) Your silence won't save me

The room was stark silent. Naruto and Sasuke were frozen dead in their tracks. Sakura's eyes shifted nervously from one boy to the other, shivering at the look of fear on Naruto's face, and cowering at the look of malice on Sasuke's.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted, though she was covering her mouth and it came out garbled.

"How?" asked Sasuke sharply. He was clearly no-nonsense. Sakura hesitated for a second.

"Well, a few days ago, I called your cell phone Sasuke… but you didn't answer, so I called Naruto." She wrinkled her face in desperation, "I just wanted to know if training was scheduled for Saturday… Naruto answered, and thought he'd be ecstatic to get a call from me, so I was surprised when he yelled at me and told me to call later." She paused for a second before stealing a glance at Naruto. "You sounded so upset, and I could hear Sasuke in the background, so I knew you two were together. I was a little concerned, so that's probably why I didn't hang up right away… But God I wish I had…"

"Sakura, tell me exactly how you heard what we said." Said Naruto. He was worried. Sakura turned her face away.

"I heard a bunch of shuffling and noises after you stopped talking to me, so I stayed on the line. I guess, I thought you were going to come back or something… It wasn't long before I realized that I could hear you and Sasuke pretty clearly."

An icy shock shot through Naruto's body. _'Oh no!' _he thought, _'when I thought I hung up on Sakura, I stuffed my cell phone in my jacket pocket… For her to have heard everything means I must have pressed the speakerphone button by accident!' _His eyes darted to Sasuke, who was sitting silently, holding his forehead as if he had a killer headache. Then he spoke.

"It sounds like idiot Naruto neglected to hang up his phone completely." He stated. "How much did you hear Sakura?"

"Everything… up until the call cut after Naruto freaked out about having to cut the man's body."

The mood in the room went from tense, to depressing. Naruto hung his head silently as Sasuke stared angrily out the window.

"I guess... That's it." He said quietly, his eyes darting between Sasuke, Sakura, and his own cold hands.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Sasuke.

"It's all over… It's not even a secret anymore. Besides, come on Sasuke, we can't expect Sakura to hold something like this in; we can't expect her to suffer like we are." Her silence won't do anything to help us.

"Over my dead body." Said Sasuke from the window. "If she dares to open her mouth about this I'll..." He then turned to Sakura. "You'll shut up about this, right?" he asked. Sakura stayed silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Come on Sakura, you won't tell on me will you?" he asked again, this time approaching her slowly. She took a step back as tears began to form in her eyes at the frightening change in Sasuke's usual cool demeanor. "Answer me Sakura." He commanded, but she remained silent. "Sakura!!" he snapped fiercely as he rushed forward and grabbed the girl by the neck with both hands.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out of bed as fast as his weakened body would allow him to. He ripped IV's and monitors from his body as he made his way to the disturbing scene across the room, grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him from the frightened girl.

"Sasuke are you crazy?!" he yelled as he pinned him to the floor.

"If I am, then you must be too! We can't let her tell!! Don't you see what's happening?!"

"Sasuke…" started Naruto, "We have to-"

"No." interrupted Sasuke as he fought his teammate to let him up. He released himself from Naruto roughly and approached the door. "I won't give up my life."

"You took someone else's!" shot back Naruto.

"Hey! Don't forget that you were there too!" said Sasuke. "In fact any witness would have to said that you were more at fault."

"You can't say that!" Spat Naruto.

"Oh yes I can loser. After all, who threw the first kunai?" He turned around and started to leave. "I won't go down for this alive Naruto." His eyes were stone cold. "And even if I do, I won't go alone." He then looked at Sakura. "And if you dare to open your mouth about this, I'll kill you too."

With that, he left.

----------------------  
Hi hi, I know it's short, but it's totally not over, LoL. Stick around, review, and enjoy please!

Peace,  
-Sabs


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 8:) Game Over

About two weeks had passed since that day at the hospital. Naruto was out and back to full health, and neither he nor the rest of team 7 had spoken of the situation since that day. Naruto had been spending a lot of time alone lately because of it, and it really got him down. It reminded him of his younger days when he was treated as a monster and hated by everyone. The memories were painful, and brought out a part of him that he didn't like. The part that told him that he still allowed people to hurt him; the part he had fought down for most of his young life. The part that threatened to destroy him even now.

It was Monday, and that meant training until 2pm. He really didn't want to go, but he figured it'd just be worse to sit around all day alone suffering inside like he was. He decided to go to training.

Naruto got to the meeting spot a little late, where he saw Sakura there as usual, the first to show up. He walked up to her and stood beside her.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Hey." She responded. "You know you're late right?"

"Yeah, I know it. Where's Sasuke? He's usually not late either."

"I don't know…"

the two of them stood there for a while quietly until Sakura reached for her cell phone, which was ringing in her pocket. She answered it quickly and let out a gasp. She then said 'thank you' and hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"That was Hinata." She said urgently. "She said he was just on her way to meet her team and saw Kakashi sensei at the Konoha law enforcement building!"

"Did she say why?"

"No, but I don't think this is good Naruto." She responded in a worried manner. "We should go and see what's going on."

"Right."

The two of them made their way to the village as quickly as possible. They ran into Hinata near the law enforcement building.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun… Sakura-chan." She greeted shyly.

"Hi there Hinata, it sure is a good thing you called. We would've been out there waiting for hours for Kakashi sensei!"

"Naruto!" seethed Sakura. "This really isn't the time for jokes!"

"I wasn't even joking…" said Naruto under his breath to Hinata, who was turning bright red. "Well, anyway Hinata, thanks for the call. What exactly is going on here anyway?" asked Naruto,

"I don't know. I saw Kakashi sensei in there with some officers. Maybe he's in some kind of trouble?" Silent eyes darted around for a few seconds. "I should be on my way now… bye guys." With that, she turned away and left down the street.

"Oh no." mumbled Naruto. Just as the panic began to spread to Sakura, an officer walked out of the room where Kakashi was being held.

"Excuse me sir! Can you tell me what's going on with the man in there?" asked Sakura.

"Huh? Oh him?" He motioned toward the room.

"Yes." Piped in a voice from behind.

"Sasuke…" Sakura spoke quietly to herself. Naruto eyed Sasuke with an intense silent malice.

"That guy is being held on drug charges involving minors." All of team 7's jaws nearly hit the floor simultaneously.

"Whaaaat?! Kakashi sensei?? Drugs??" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, apparently, he gave some kid some powerful sleeping pills and it almost killed him. It really seems like he's gonna fry for it too." With that he walked away.

Naruto dropped his hands and stared at the floor, Sasuke turned his face away. Sakura stood silently for a few seconds before the three of them walked out of the building together and left. They walked until they reached the bridge where they usually met. Naruto immediately slumped down on with his head on his knees. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the bridge.

"This is only going to make things more difficult for us you know…" he said to Naruto. The comment finally pushed Sakura over the edge.

"Sasuke you jerk! How can you act like that?" Sasuke lifted his eyes to her. "Kakashi sensei is in there being punished for something you and Naruto caused! How can you just stand there thinking of yourself?!"

"Shut up-" started Sasuke when Naruto cut him off.

"No Sasuke! Can't you see she's right?" He cut his eyes at Sasuke as he stood up. "All of this stems from what we've done. Kakashi sensei is basically in there because of us, and there's nothing we can do to stop it… Even if we confess, it won't change that he trusted me with the drugs and I abused it, accident or not." He turned away again. "Our actions are causing so many to suffer… Kakashi sensei, Sakura… Even Hokage-sama…"

"And sacrificing ourselves will make all of that better?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"That's not the point Sasuke! This is bigger than you and me now, this is all of Konoha now… I can't do this anymore. I can't play this, holding game of lies anymore… Game over." Sasuke stood motionless as Naruto walked away from them. His anger grew as he knew what Naruto was going to do.

"It's not just game over you know!" he yelled after him. Naruto kept walking.

"It's freedom over!" Naruto ignored him again.

"Future over!" Naruto heard him, but paid no mind.

"Life over!" Naruto continued walking, and Sasuke's voice was just a whisper on the wind.

------------------------------------------  
Hi hi y'all! zomg, sorry for the long freakin wait for this chapter, we had an internet outage for a week! Talk about boring... Oh well, you all know the drill. Read it, review it, and love it all the way.

Peace,  
-Sabs


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Holding Game  
Genre: Angst/Suspense  
Rating: T

Synopsis: While training in the forest one day, Sasuke and Naruto's pathological need to compete with one another causes them to commit a horrid act; after which their guilt and fear prompts them both to hold the biggest secret of their young lives.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Stephen King, LoL.

The Holding Game  
by Yamichik

(:Chapter 9:) The end of the whole mess

Naruto had time to reflect now. He had quiet and time to think as much as he needed. He thought it'd be a good thing. It wasn't. Every second he spent alone that first night after confessing, had felt like an hour. He spent most of his time asking himself why he had done each and every thing he had. Why he broke the rules, why he competed so relentlessly with Sasuke, why he had lied, why he let Kakashi sensei take the fall, and why he hadn't told that Sasuke was involved. He couldn't come up with any real answers.

Despite the circumstances, surprisingly Naruto's mind was at ease the day that Sakura came to see him. He didn't even smile when he saw her.

"Naruto, hi!" she greeted him as cheerfully as she could. He just nodded. She came forward and hugged him, slightly surprised when he didn't hug back. They sat down across from each other at a table outside in the visitation area.

"I… I really can't believe this." She said.

"What, that I'd let Kakashi sensei get put away for my crimes? Or that I'd end up in jail for killing someone?" he said.

"You're not in jail, you're just in a juvenile holding place." She said. "They haven't convicted you of anything yet." The two of them were silent for a minute as they looked around anxiously.

"You know you didn't do this whole thing by yourself." She said. "Why didn't you tell them about Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I guess I was thinking of what he said." Replied Naruto.

"What he said?"

"Yeah… he said that if this got out, it'd be the end of our lives." He shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to ruin his life too." Sakura looked up and took a deep breath. She exhaled and smirked at Naruto. Naruto… what a guy. Willing to do anything to save a friend. Even if he hated Sasuke, he'd still hold it down for him even if it caused things like this. Sakura stared at her hands on the table and fought the slim smile that was forcing her lips.

"Well, it's not like that matters much now." she said. Naruto gave her a puzzled look followed by a short pause. "Sasuke got caught this morning." She lifted her eyes to him slowly as she couldn't fight the smile anymore.

"What? But I didn't say anything about him, and it's only been one day. How?" Replied Naruto.

"Apparently, they found a kunai with his prints on it stashed up by the falls a while ago. The results came back, and the name on the paper was Uchiha, Sasuke. They found the evidence a while ago though, the testing just took some time.

Naruto couldn't believe it. After all of this, Sasuke had ultimately gotten himself caught right from the beginning. He had been given enough rope, and he eventually hung himself.

"I guess it's safe to assume from that smile on your face that you're not in love with him anymore." Said Naruto.

"Well..." she started. "I saw a different side of Sasuke during all of this. It almost made me hate him... Yet I still-" she paused, looking away for a second. "I still have to hope that that wasn't the real Sasuke... It just couldn't have been, right Naruto?" He didn't respond, he just sighed. It was going to be hard for her to accept this; he could tell.

"I can't believe it ended like this..." he said, changing the subject.

"It's not over yet Naruto, besides you didn't cause this on your own." She looked away again. "Don't feel bad, Sasuke's days were numbered from the start. He's being held now." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. The sound of the gates slamming broke their conversation.

"I guess I was a little late. Visiting time is over." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I'll see you later." She said as she got up. "Keep your head up Naruto."

She left after that and Naruto returned to his room. On the way back, he couldn't help but notice a new guy being lead down the hall. It didn't click until a second later that this new guy was none other than Sasuke.

Naruto stared straight at him as they passed each other. He didn't say a word to him, but as Sasuke walked past him in cuffs, he suddenly didn't need to speak. It was like the very air was holding all of the tension between them and Naruto was absorbing it without even having to look at him. It snapped within him and forced him to look away. He had decided. He was done with this, no more talking about it. He was tired. Besides, Sasuke's eyes reflected all the pain and wrong they had gone through, and that was more than Naruto was willing to take in again. Sasuke was on his own with it now; the holding game was finally over. But to Naruto, even though he and Sasuke clearly were the losers, there truly were no winners in this game.

The End

The Holding Game

----------- ------------- ------------- ------------ -----------

Hi guys! Well, that's it. I finished it, LoL. I'll have to explain about the long long wait! It's just that classes were starting and I suddenly had so much to do, LoL.

I would love to thank all of you who read this story. You just don't know how long I had wanted to contribute to this website, and now I have, and even though it's just a simple fanfic posted on a website… I feel more accomplished in a way, LoL.

Once again, thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed reading every chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. So what do you say? How about some goodbye reviews for the road? You know I love it… breaks out the tissues

Love always,  
-Sabs


End file.
